Coach's Orders
by kjay15
Summary: After winning a wrestling match, Jesus heads back to the showers, only to find out he isn't alone... Warning, contains gay sex between an adult and a minor, don't like don't read. I do not own the characters or the show, this is pure fiction. One-Shot.


Jesus was up, stepping onto the mat with confidence, glancing back at Emma, who was cheering him on. The guy he went up against was down in ten seconds flat. He heard his family cheering him on from the stands, as well as the rest of the team.

The match went on for another forty-five minutes, Jesus went up against three guys all together. Despite having a little trouble with the last one, he managed to beat all three, winning the competition for his team. Emma kissed him, and his family congratulated him. The other team left in a hurry, while the rest of the gym slowly emptied out.

He was strung across the bench, a wet washcloth resting on his face, and a blue water bottle in his hand. He was drenched in sweat, his hair was sticking to his forehead, and his wrestling singlet was soaked.

"Foster! Hit the showers!" Coach yelled from across the room.

With a sigh, Jesus slowly sat up, peeling the washcloth from his face, and began to head towards the locker room. He watched as the last members of the team left, and the coach walked back into his office, next thing he knew the lights were shut off. Once inside the locker room, he flicked on the lights, and headed for the showers.

Six shower stalls, all separated by a half-wall, so the teammates could easily communicate while showering.

He wipes the sweaty hair from his forehead, and began to pull down the straps of his singlet, before slowly shimmying it down to his waist. Feeling relieved already, he wiped off the thick layer of sweat across his chest, before slowly pulling the uniform all the way down his legs.

Jesus smiled as the cool air hit his lower region, finally able to breath. He threw his singlet on the half-wall, and walked onto the tiled floor of the shower. He turned the knob, and water shot out, spraying all over Jesus' body. The cold water was perfect, cooling him down greatly. His fingers ran through his hair, before slowly gliding down his body, and rubbed them across his chest, careful to pay extra attention around his nipples.

A low moan coughed out as he gently pinched the pink nub, as well as flicked and pulled at it. His eyes were sealed shut, the running water continuously pouring down his toned body, which any girl -or boy- would want.

Suddenly, he felt a hand glaze his shoulder. His eyes shot open, whipping around to see who was in the shower with him. It was none other than Coach himself, standing there completely naked.

"O-Oh my God!" Jesus exclaimed, quickly covering his crotch, and backing away.

On impulse, Jesus looked the Coach up and down, seeing him in all his glory. His buff body, completed with a tan body, dashing green eyes, and an enormous cock.

"Don't be shy..." He replied, moving his hands down and swatting them away from Jesus' cock, which was slightly hard.

"C-Coach... What're you-" Jesus stated, but was cut off by the Coach smashing his lips into the teenager's.

Jesus pushed him off, "Hey!" he yelled out, backing against the wall.

"Let it happen Foster, you must obey the Coach's orders..." He stated, smiling as he moved up against Jesus, who tried to keep him off, but the man began to grind his naked body into his own, and he began to suck on his neck. The water was still pouring down on top of them, the coach changing the setting to warm, so things could only get hotter.

"P-Please..." Jesus begged, but the Coach slid his hand down and cupped the young wrestler's balls, "Keep still..." the older man moaned out, squeezing his grip slowly, causing Jesus to release a variety of moans and grunts from his throat, amusing the man.

"See... You'll love it!"

Jesus' hands were pressed up against the Coach's chest, feeling his own erection harder as the Coach kissed up his neck, before reaching his lips.

Loud, sloppy kisses were created when Jesus finally gave in, letting his Coach dominate his mouth. The man's hand slid up the boy's shaft, while his other kept squeezing his balls, Jesus moaned in pleasure when he began to peel back his foreskin, revealing his pink head, already oozing out pre-cum.

"A-Ah..." Jesus moaned between kisses, "Coach..."

The Coach broke apart from his lips, and began to slide down his body, "I-I'm straight..." the fifteen-year-old stated. With a slight chuckle, the coach responded, "Not after this, you're not..."

Now on his knees, the Coach slid his tongue across the head of Jesus' cock, causing the boy to gasp in disbelief, "O-Oh... Fuck..."

His hands were running through the man's raven-colored hair, moaning uncontrollably.

The Coach's hand slid up Jesus's leg, digging his fingernails into the tan calf, getting leverage as his other hand stroked the pre-cum leaking cock as his tongue slid from the base, all the way to the head. Jesus's eyes rolled back, he arched his back and moaned even louder, the man now blowing air onto his cock.

"P-Please, Coach..." Jesus begged, gripping the man's head as he continued to torture him.

Coach's lips touched the tip, his tongue slipping out and lapping up the pre-cum that continued to flow out. Jesus bucked his hips forward, eager to get more of his cock in his mouth, but proved unsuccessful as Coach pulled away, leaving a thin string of saliva from his tongue, and the head of Jesus' cock.

"No... Please..." Jesus panted, "D-Don't stop!"

With a smile, Coach's head went under the shaft, and he began to lick the wrestler's balls. Jesus moaned once again, feeling his balls getting sucked on and massaged by the Coach.

His other hand slid up Jesus' leg, towards his ass, quickly sliding his index finger down the crack. Jesus' eyes widened, moaning out, "T-Tease me!"

The Coach was happy to hear that, pulling Jesus' ball sac out of his mouth, he quickly pulled his other hand away from his ass, and spun the fifteen-year-old around. The water splashed all over, steam was now covering the room. He licked his index finger, and once again slid it down the tight crack, causing Jesus, who was pressed up against the cold, tile wall, to moan ecstatically.

Jesus was panting by the time the Coach's finger began to circle his tight, pink entrance.

"You a virgin?" Coach asked, Jesus nodded and said, "To guys at least..."

The older man chuckled, and said, "First fuck is always memorable!"

He didn't even have time to reply before the wet finger pierced his hole, a quiet shriek escaped the wrestler's lips, his eyes clamped shut, enduring the pain. The Coach muttered out a few swears as he tried to dig his finger deeper inside. Jesus cringed and writhed in pain, his hole tightening around the man's fingers, trying to get the foreign object out.

"S-Stop!" Jesus cried out, the pain reaching too high of a level.

As asked, the Coach pulled out his finger, quickly flipping Jesus back around, and sliding the still-hard cock inside his mouth. Jesus gasped in shock, feeling his cock already hitting against the back of his throat, enjoying the sensational feeling of the warm, sticky mouth.

His legs began to buckle, using the man's body for support, his hands clinging down onto his shoulders.

Coach's tongue slipped around the cock, coating it in his saliva before beginning to move up and down. Grunts and moans erupted from the younger boy's throat, seeing his Coach's lips wrapped around his own teenage cock.

As his head moved faster, bobbing up and down, he was able to tickle his nose with Jesus' pubic hair, and feel the loose skin around his balls with his lower lip as he reached the bottom of the shaft.

"C-Coach... I-I'm-" Jesus moaned out, but couldn't finish as he reached his climax sooner than expected. Six blasts of cum filled the man's mouth, rope after rope of the silky seed, slowly sliding down his throat before taking one big gulp.

Jesus slid the down, panting heavily. The Coach giving him a smile, before standing it. His cock twitched in excitement, now extremely hard, and looking for a place to unload, he motioned the exhausted wrestler to come suck him off, as he did for him.

Without hesitation, the fifteen-year-old began to silently suck on the head of his Coach's cock. The water was still pouring down on them, now inevitably cold.

"O-Oh God! Yes! S-Suck me!" the Coach yelled out, with Jesus taking more and more of him in his mouth, his jaw already beginning to hurt.

"Watch the teeth!" He yelled out, warning the young wrestler, "Didn't feel mine did you?"

Jesus shook his head no, the cock still deep in his mouth, Coach smiled and said, "Good boy..." as he patted him on the head.

For about twenty-minutes, the fifteen-year-old suck the almost thirty-year-old off, bobbing his head up and down, quickly developing his skill on sucking cock, until he erupted down his throat. Coughing and choking on the globs of cum, he shared it with the Coach during a passionate make-out session.

"You tired yet?" Coach asked, his body grinding against Jesus' on the floor, the boy nodded, and said, "B-But I want more..."

Coach smiled, his fingers gliding down Jesus' spine, until it slid between the butt cheeks, and slowly began to push his way past the tight ring. Jesus once again squirmed and grunted in pain, tightening his inner walls around the finger. His hand squeezed the Coach's, the water that poured down on them cooling him off, and at least sort of helped with the tight friction. Jesus gritted his teeth, feeling the first knuckle squeeze in, immediately followed by the Coach curling the tip of his finger. Jesus cried out in pain, "C-Coach!"

The older man shushed him, kissing him on the neck to give him some form of pleasure. Jesus then gasped as he suddenly shoved all the finger inside, knuckle deep inside. Jesus clamped his mouth shut, silencing his scream. His insides quickly tightening around the finger, making the Coach wiggle his finger around, stretching his insides.

Jesus had tears running down his face, it hurt like fucking hell.

"Time for the next one..." Coach stated blatantly, quickly pushing in a second finger.

Jesus cried out in pain, tightening his grip on the Coach's hand, who quickly silence him with a kiss to the mouth, slowly stretching his fingers apart, scissoring him.

Coach tugged at Jesus' lips with his teeth, grunting loudly as he jammed his fingers in deeper. Jesus squirmed around, trying desperately to get used to the fingers inside him, stretching his inner walls, and curling around and spreading apart.

Panting heavily, Jesus smashed his lips against Coach's to think about something other than the pain, but the pain quickly overpowered the kids when he added a third finger.

"A-Argh! C-Coach! It hurts! It hurts!" Cried out Jesus, whose tears were licked away the older man, who repeated things such as, "I know," and "It'll get better."

After an even ten minutes if constant fingering, Coach rimmed the now-stretched hole with his wet tongue, before slowly aligning his cock with the entrance. Jesus was laying on his back, his legs outstretched, ready to wrap around the Coach's body.

With one last glance, Jesus nodded for Coach to put it in.

He slowly pushed forward, the head of his cock squeezing inside, Jesus' body was now locked with the Coach's. Grunting in discomfort, Jesus wrapped his legs around the coach as he slowly slid more and more of his cock inside. Wincing in pain, the young wrestler clenched his fists to focus on something else.

"I-I'm in!" Coach stated, chuckling as he slowly began to thrust, overtime, Jesus began to enjoy the feeling, and began moaning loudly, while stroking his own cock with pleasure.

The sound of Coach's balls smacking agasint Jesus' bare ass was wild and barbaric, and that was a major turn on. Jesus was howling like a wild dog, while getting drilled by missionary style by his wrestling coach. In and out, in and out, in and out.

Pretty soon, Jesus' insides were flooded with cum, and Jesus shot his own all over himself. Being quickly washed away by the water.

Coach pulled out, and smacked the deep red ass, before standing up, and telling Jesus to get home before dark. A smile grew on the teenagers face, knowing very well he would be back again for seconds...


End file.
